


Demodogs?! Again?!

by CarrieWrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi, a bunch of slurs may be in here actually, duffers make dill a thing in S3, inspired again, probably going to add more stuff as I go on, there may be the f derogatory slur thrown in every now and then, yes I made dustin and will a couple in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieWrites/pseuds/CarrieWrites
Summary: Demodogs are rumored to be back, and The Party had to hear it from Troy's minion James.





	Demodogs?! Again?!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dog Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465037) by [OTTSTF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTTSTF/pseuds/OTTSTF). 



Jess was conversing with the Party, talking about how the last few periods were such a bore, all walking through the halls to head outside to their bikes, so they can head to the Wheeler household, where Hopper had dropped off  **Jane** for her tutoring day with Nancy.

If they were being honest, at least to the three lovebirds that were Mike, Jess, and El, that name is still WAY too foreign for them to be calling her in public.

Jess was laughing at Dustin and Will, the couple moaning about their last period when;

"I bet you nerds had something to do with it, didn't you?"

The Party turns to see who it was and, once they see who it is, they all roll their eyes in sync.

James.

Troy's minion.

Or, as Jess likes to call him, Troy's  _secuaz_.

"Excuse me?" Max snaps, Jess, grabbing her jacket, preventing her from doing anything, a crowd of boys starting to join James.

"You know what he's talking about! Everyone's seen it!" one of the boys' states.

"Seen what?" Mike groans, his girlfriend turning to him and rolling her eyes, not believing they were being held up for-

"The dog thing? In the woods? God, are you guys serious?" James laughs, causing Jess to freeze, turning to him with wide eyes.

 _"¿Q-Que?"_ she stammers, the school getting colder.

"...Dog thing?" Mike gasps, eyes widening as well.

“Of course they haven’t seen it, idiot. They’re always stuck in that stupid room of theirs, playing with their nerd toys.”

"What dog thing?! What does it look like?!" Max shouts, getting their attention again, Jess glaring at them, standing next to the red-head.

"A bit like your boyfriend." a boy laughs, pointing at Lucas, who rolls his eyes.

"Nah, that's too nice. It looks like a mixture of those two faggots." another snickers, pointing at Dustin and Will.

Jess let out a shriek of rage, her face turning red, and the couple holds her back from punching the fucker who insulted them.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL THEM THE F SLUR!!! YOU DO IT AGAIN, I'LL BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS INTO A PULP!!" Jess shrieks.

"Dude, you've upset the Wetback." a third boy pipes up, causing Mike to glare at him.

"Shut up!"

"Oh my god, if not a single one of you assholes tells us what you guys are talking about, my skateboard is going over your heads one by one!” Max threatens, baring her teeth.

“Woah, okay red! Calm down!” James says, waving his hands up in mock surrender.

“Imagine a dog. Then imagine a flower.”

 _All_  of them glance at each-other already. Their hearts are pounding in their throats as they wait for James to finish his description, the school getting colder and colder by the minute.

“Now put a bunch of teeth inside that flower, and make it the dog’s head.”

_Shit._

“There. You have the dog-thing.” James says, before shivering.

"The hell? Why is it so cold?"

Jess turns around, wiping her nose away from the view of the mouthbreathers, her hand smeared with blood.

She's still struggling on how to control this power.

“Where is it?” Mike mumbles, glaring at them. Before anyone even has the chance to say anything, he repeats himself, much louder.

“Where the hell is it!?”

“What, you want to keep it for a pet?” One of them laughs. “Not gonna work, it’s dead, nerd.”

Now, Max ACTUALLY raises her skateboard, Jess stepping with her, staring all of them down.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?!"

“Jesus Christ… in the woods, about that way.” James says, pointing at the direction.

“Go, go have your nerdgasm all over the thing. Whatever it is.”

Before he’s even done talking, the party in its entirety, minus El, are out of the building and rushing for their bikes, Jess still wiping her nose, the weather outside getting colder by the minute.

"Jess, you NEED to stop making it colder, you're going to blow your cover!" Dustin says, causing her to glare at him.

"Don't you think I KNOW that?! I'm still struggling to control this power! I HATE IT!" 

"We need to get Hopper," Will says, interrupting his boyfriend and Jess' banter.

"And El," Mike adds, causing Dustin to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, Mike; AND El."

**Author's Note:**

> So...I made another fic based off of OTTSTF's stories. This time, I decided to make it a triangle au and make Dustin and Will a couple here. There may be adorable banter between the two boys in the future.


End file.
